misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Azumarill
'Azumarill' Azumarill, '''labled, '''The Wannabe, started out as an Azurill and later evoled into Marill and finally into Azumarill. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island on Team Regice. She was a cast member on Total Pokemon Action? and was on Team Yanmega. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical? and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. She will not return for Total Pokemon Live. She will not return for Season 5; Total Pokemon Allstars. Biography Azumarill's parents always told her she could do anything she put her mind to, so she's always believed it. Sadly for her, most people and life in general aren't that kind. She's not stupid, she's just always been a bit naïve. She has lots of friends back home, but they're all similar nature. That's why going onto Total Pokémon Island, she had no idea what to expect. Total Pokemon Island Azumarill is very naiive so going into the show, she just wanted to win. She also wanted to make friends, but always ended up on the wrong end of the friend deal. She started out on Team Regice with; Poliwag, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, Azumarill's team jumped first, but her along with Wailmer, Beldum and Doduo refused to jump. And because the four of them refused to jump their team lost the first challenge. Azumarill listens to Glameow when she tells the girls to vote off Doduo and luckily most of the others thought he was strange. So Azumarill lived to compete another day. In The Big Sleep, Azumarill joins an alliance with Poliwag and Glameow with Glameow obviously being the leader, controlling the two followers. In the confessional Azumarill says that Glameow is her best friend and can't wait to be in the Final 3. In Dodge Berry, Azumarill competes in the last match. She manages to take out Buneary, but is quickly taken out afterwards by Starly. Azumarill votes for Wailmer in the Confessional but is very upset about it. In The Scary Outdoors, Azumarill is sent along with Glameow to collect firewood, by their team captain Luxio. The duo runs into a gang of dark and ghost pokemon and is scarred away. They tell Mismagius the story, but she doesn't believe them. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, Azumarill competes in the third double battle alongside Glameow, where they face off against Grovyle and Jynx. They both evolve to Marill and Purugly respectively, but are beaten by Registeel anyway. In Are You Scared Now?, Azumarill admits her worst fear is Bug Pokemon. She conquers the fear when all she has to do is face Chef Hariyamna and two interns dressed up as bugs. In Breaking the Alliance, Marill becomes a hunter for Team Regice? along with; Poliwhirl, Bronzor, Eevee and Gloom. Azumarill and Poliwhirl arrive to find Purugly waiting for them to find her. She demands they protect her, but Poliwhirl refuses and runs off. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Marill helps Lanturn and Mismagius lock Purugly in the freezer. After they finish their dish, Miltank makes a comment on Purugly's disappearance and Azumarill lets her out the freezer. Later Purugly scolds Azumarill, but lets her remain in the alliance. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Azumarill and Purugly compete in the last part of the challenge, the blindfolded tobaggon race and come in second. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, Azumarill receives a black ball and alongside; Espeon and Luxray is put up for Bellossom's judgement. Espeon gets the first doll and Bellossom then eliminates Azumarill for being Purugly's only ally. Azumarill becomes the 12th camper voted off of Total Pokemon Island and ends up in 31st place. In Sometimes Victory Hurts, Azumarill re-enters the competition with Hippowdon both obviously evolving at Playa Des Losers. She still believes that Purugly and her are best friends and is happy she's still in the competition. The torture she faces is being shocked by Minun and Plusle simultaneously, but ends up losing immunity. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony, she joins the majority of the campers in voting off Hippowdon yet again. In Freeze and Go Seek, the campers compete in a Hide n Seek challenge trying to avoid Chef Hariyamna and a Kingdra using Ice Beam. She gets caught like most of the others and it's assumed she joined Purugly in voting off Blissey for being a nice competitor. In Try to Keep It Down, Azumarill is put on Team Swalot with; Purugly, Magmortar, Cherrim, Espeon and Umbreon. She is eliminated in the final six of the challenge, when she refuses to eat a Light Orb. Her team ends up winning thanks to Magmortar and all six receive immunity. In Double Trouble, the campers are sent on a scavenger hunt for rare items and Azumarill is ordered to find the Mystic Water. When she finally finds the item, she is ambushed and a paralyzed by a Jolteon. In The Cat Who Cried Twins, after a Pokemon Cry challenge and the twins winning immunity again, they decided along with their alliance to reveal to Azumarill that Purugly is evil and get her voted out of the game. They suceed and Azumarill along with the majority of the campers finally vote off Purugly. In As Different as Night and Day, the campers are told they have to find a Dawn or Dusk stone to win immunity. Azumarill and her alliance find all the stones and win immunity yet again. Sadly Luxray catches onto the twins plans and is voted off because of it. In Evolution and Seperation, the campers challenge is to evolve their recently caught pokemon. Azumarill is given a Shiny Sentret to evolve, since she wasn't present at the time of the challenge. Thanks to their alliance, the four receive immunity and target the couple of Magmortar and Cherrim for elimination. In Rough and Tough Pokemon, the campers are told to catch tough and deadly pokemon. All the campers catch theirs except Jumpluff who gets the boot. In Watch Your Back, Azumarill's second alliance is disbanded when the twins backstab Vespiquen in a surprising vote off. The athlete reveals the twins evil plans to Azumarill and she leaves their alliance. In Karma's a B&*%, the campers are put at the mercy of their fellow ousted campers and Azumarill is spared. In A Regi Headache, Azumarill is told to find Regice, but sadly isn't as fast as Umbreon and they sadly have to vote off Cherrim instead of Umbreon. In Know Your Enemies, the final three are asked questions regarding all the campers they voted out. In the end, the challenge comes down to Umbreon and Azumarill, but when Umbreon does not know that Purugly wears a Silk Scarf when she's cold Azumarill wins. Her and Houndoom finally vote off Umbreon and become the Final 2. In Arceus's Descent, Azumarill and Houndoom go head to head to be the first finalist to arrive at the Hall of Beginnings and bring Arceus back to camp. They are given the choice of 5 ex-campers to join them on their journey and Azumarill choices are; Mismagius, Luxray, Jynx, Lanturn and Wailord. In the end she arrives after Houndoom has already retrieved Arceus and passes out in the Hall of Beginnings. She is therefore eliminated and earns 2nd place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon the Musical Total Pokemon Live See Also Team Regice Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Dodrio Azumarill Poliwrath Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom Team Yanmega Wailord Mantine Milotic Cherrim Garchomp Luxray Jumpluff Houndoom Tangrowth Azumarill Delcatty Sceptile Castform Carnivine Toxicroak Luvdisc Medicham Gardevoir Driftblim Unown Persian Dugtrio Lopunny Porygon-Z Team Mawile Smeargle Marowak Clefable Blissey Flygon Banette Shuckle Chimecho Azumarill Castform Umbreon Uxie Magmortar Mesprit Honchkrow Weavile HItmontop Stantler Wigglytuff Ambipom Mismagius Probopass Illumise Ninetales Bronzong Sceptile Carnivine Cherrim Lickilicky Luxray Lopunny Rampardos Seaking Togekiss Team Shaymin Ursaring Girafarig Weavile Ambipom Castform HItmontop Mesprit Unown Bellossom Steelix Azumarill Carnivine Lapras Dodrio Wigglytuff Sceptile Machoke Lopunny Stantler Vespiquen Vaporeon Rampardos Illumise Lickilicky TPL Commentators Azumarill Magmortar Chimecho Bronzong Castform Unown Persian Probopass Illumise Lickilicky Seaking Girafarig Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Chatot Category:Total Pokemon Live Commentators Category:Females Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists